Scars of Life
by LarcSakurai
Summary: It is amazing how one never quite forgets those horrible things they were told as children by those who took joy in tormenting them. These memories haunt me even now.


"Chickenwuss!"

How strange it was...

_Hey, look, it's the Caveman!_

That he still recounted these memories with such vivid pain.

"You're a loser!"

That boy doesn't understand.. he never can and never will...

_Ooga ooga! Come get me Caveman!_

The eternal scars those hateful words carve into their victims.

When he had nothing else to do the Silent Hero kept an eye on Roxas, ensuring the boy was adjusting back to a normal teenage life. Lexaeus watched in nostalgic disgust as that Seifer child tormented those about Twilight Town on daily basis. To a degree he participated in twisted emotional masochism, his eyes often glazing with reminiscence back to those days when he was the one bleeding from those sharp words. Laying under the knife of hate and childish cruelty. Even now, within the confines of Organization XIII, Lexaeus repressed the self-consiousness behavior he'd possessed since his days as a young somebody.

Compared to they, so beautiful as they were, he was the ugly duckling amongst a flock of swans. His beloved snowflake assured him over and over he was just as gorgeous, if not more so, than any of them. Lexaeus secretly loved when Vexen fawned over him, telling him he was strong and handsome and so many other things when Lexaeus believed himself in the presence of perfection. He saw nothing wrong with his chilly lover's sharp angles and bony frame. Lexaeus couldn't fathom why such beauty would want to lay with something so hideous.

These musings stemmed from years of being harassed and ostracized through his days as a schoolboy back home with his birth family. Their mother was often away so Lexaeus, as the eldest child, was put in charge of watching his five younger siblings. An unfortunate accident with a soccer ball one summer afternoon had left young Aeleus with a broken nose that never healed correctly throwing off the equilibrium of his face. The older he became the bigger he got, easily towering over most of those in his school possessing the might of two of the sports team captains alone. A genetic misfit, he was prone to greater teasing than his siblings and earned the nickname "caveman" amongst the greater populace of the school.

It amazed Lexaeus how one never quite heals those scars laid down by the carelessly belligerent. How they lay in wait embedded deep in a man's heart, or in his case soul, and wait for a chance to peel open and bleed the blood of memories he'd rather have left forgotten to the darkness. His silence was a means of cutting himself off from the other male memebrs of the Organization, excluding himself from their beauty to remain in the lonely corner as the beastly caveman. Faux pride was a wonderful facade, lending Lexaeus the means to mask from the eyes of the others the true emotions that laid buried deep in bedrock.

Except for him...

"You're not ugly." he protested for the millionth time, tracing slow circles along his lover's chest, "No, you do not possess the boysish charm as Axel or Demyx do but that does not make you hideous either." Lexaeus tried to look away but the chilly grasp held him fast, forcing the earthly kngiht to look into his snowflake's eyes. "You are not what one terms beautiful. You are handsome. Gorgeous. Sexy. Simply a more masculine breed of the word."

"You're so beautiful, Vexen..." Lexaeus pet the soft blonde locks, mesmerized by the man's beauty. "How could you want me?"

"I just explained." he kissed the stubborn hero to silence him. "This," he reached up to trace where the bones of his nose healed incorrectly. "is what makes you unique." Vexen trailed chill, wet kisses down his lover's jaw and throat, massive hands settling on his hips urging him forward. He continued further, sliding his tongue over contours of taut muscle. "You have a body most men dreamed they had, a body women would swoon for."

"I work on my body to make up for it." Lexaeus replied, avoiding his lover's skeptical gaze.

"You are the most stubborn bastard alive." Vexen slid of Lexaeus to nestle under he covers beside him. Small arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled Lexaeus down on top him, steel meeting frosted emerald. "I know one thing for absolute certain."

Lexaeus groaned as their hips began to rock, "W-What's that?" Vexen reached up to brush their mouths together, a soft smile playing on his lips. One of those loving smiles only Lexaeus would ever get to see.

"There is no other face I would rather stare into when you're making love to me." Together they became one, frosted beauty and earthbound might melding into a glorious sight. Some scars are left upon a man forever, wedged deep into the foundation of his existence. Though they may never disappear they can be coaxed close by the kiss of a gentle frost willing to cherish the beauty for what it is.


End file.
